


Family Affair

by CrimsonRoseMoon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Multi, Romance, Threesome, m/f/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonRoseMoon/pseuds/CrimsonRoseMoon
Summary: At just 20 years old, Kagome Higurashi a college student, found herself suddenly becoming a mother to twin 10 year old boys. Raising them well in a loving environment, 10 years have now passed. Now 30 years old and preparing for her boys 20th birthday, love for them overwhelms her heart. But a shocking confession shakes the foundation of family Kagome struggled to build.





	Family Affair

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer & Warning: Inuyasha & Co. belong to Rumiko Takahashi, as you all know. Any OC are mine and there will be just a few in this story. 
> 
> Author’s Note: Updates will be random. I’m still looking for a beta for my stories as well. Feel free to PM me if you’re interested! It won’t take too much of your time, as I just update when I’m able to and I don’t have anything set in stone. I post my stories on Dokuga first, under Crimson Rose. also NO youkai in this. Just normal humans doing human things.

 

——————————

_10 Years Ago_

Whispers of relatives and the earthy smell of incense filled the room. 

“It’s a shame what happened to them so soon after being married. May they Rest In Peace.” One man said while holding the rosary in his hand.

 

“Yes it is but Isamu’s 10 year old sons from his first marriage...who can take them in? We don’t have room in our home to accommodate them. What about you and your family?”

“You can’t expect me to take care of two extra mouths to feed and clothe. It’s just too much.”

“Well my wife just gave birth to our daughter and it’d be too stressful...a burden really. Besides they didn’t even leave their sons anything before they died you know?” 

“Then unless someone decides to take them in by the time they’re buried, arrangements must be made with an orphanage. It’s the least we can do”

Two young silver haired boys sat seiza before two photographs of a silver haired man and a black haired woman with gray eyes. The elder boy held the younger‘s hand when he could felt him tremble as he cried. Sesshomaru refused to shed any tears, he would be his younger brothers pillar of strength. He refused to acknowledge the whispers that he could hear behind their backs. He didn’t care what would happen to them, just as long as he and his little brother could stay together. Life would be hard but as long as they had each other, nothing mattered. He could protect them both. Even if it meant being put into a orphanage.

Worry filled Sesshomaru’s young mind at the thought of an orphanage or a foster home. How had it come to this? Their father had just remarried and finally they would finally have a mother. Tsukiko, their step mother had been a stoic woman. Only smiling with their father. But you could tell that she had loved him immensely. Who would have thought that just a few days after the wedding, they would have been hit head on by a semi truck? The world was a cruel and horrible place. There was nothing he could do. But for Inuyasha’s sake, he would find a way. They were all each other had from here on out.

The whispers behind his back died down quickly with the opening of the shoji screen. Curious as to who invoked the sudden hush of the room, Sesshomaru slowly turned around.  

Hair so dark, it carried a blueish tint to it when the light hit it just right. Tanned unblemished skin. But this woman’s eyes, the soulful gray were drowning in misery as her eyes found the his step mother’s  picture. Ignoring everything else in the room. Sesshomaru watched as even more pain and sadness filled her eyes as his eyes met hers.

Striding quickly but confidentially to the altar, dropping to the floor in seiza next to him. She began praying. No words were spoken as her hands folded in prayer. As more time passes, he crowd of people slowly began thinning out, they would come back tomorrow to pray and whisper behind his back  once more. And yet the beautiful woman didn’t speak a word as she continued to pray.

After awhile, Inuyasha lightly squeezed his old brothers hand, waiting till Sesshomaru’s eyes moved from the beautiful woman to him. Shyly whispering, “Brother, who is that?” 

Once more, Sesshomaru’s eyes followed back to the woman, only this time a blush came to his cheeks as his eyes met hers. Ears tinged pink, he opened his mouth to speak with as much authority as he could manage in his voice. “Thank you got coming to my parents funeral. I haven’t seen you before, who are you?”

“My names Kagome Higurashi. I am your step mothers younger sister.” Soft sweet voice, a small smile found its way to her face as she spoke. “I wasn’t there during their wedding, but I wish I was. Tsukiko and I...we hadn’t spoken for years. I wish I had more time to change that.” Laughing, Kagome reached her hand out to grasp Sesshomaru’s one in hers. “I’m not sure how long or how well you got along with Tsuki, but the stubbornness in Higurashi women are well known. But, I am so sorry for your loss. How are you both feeling?”

Sesshomaru’s eyes dropped from looking at Kagome’s face to her hand that held his. The warmth he felt the moment she had held his hand, went straight to his heart. The small gesture, comforted him more than all the other nameless faces that he saw today. Offering their condolences with empty words. He couldn’t stop myself from holding her hand tighter. Clenching his teeth, Sesshomaru could feel the tears that wanted to escape. He couldn’t let that happen. Not now, not in front of his little brother. He needed to be strong.

So focused in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that he no longer held Kagome’s hand in his. Gasping quietly as he felt one arm wind themselves around his shoulder and the other simultaneously did the same on Inuyasha. 

Kagome’s hands cradled the back of the young boys necks. Holding them fiercely to her, shoving their heads on her shoulders. She hoped she wasn’t crossing any boundaries. But they both looked so pitiful. Who wouldn’t? They gained a mother then to just lose their father and new mother at the same time. To endure that and the whispers of the mourners who came today, had made her so angry as she debated outside the door before coming in. If she could hear them clearly, Kagome just knew these sweet boys heard them as well.

“It’s okay to not be strong. No one else is here and I can’t see your faces. Do not take on more than you need to. Cry the pain away, I won’t go anywhere. I’m right here for you.” Rubbing their backs, Kagome started humming. Ignoring the cries of the boys as they clung onto her. Only holding them tighter and giving comfort in the only way she could. She didn’t mind that the front of her shirt was now soaked with tears. Allowing her own to fall, the three of them clung onto each other. Comforting and accepting their pain.

When the boys had calmed down, eventually each of their heads found their place on her lap. Indulging them, Kagome ran her hands through their hair till Inuyasha fell asleep quietly. The first peaceful sleep he had since the accident, Sesshomaru noted. Even he felt the draw of Kagome’s presence. Just as he was about to close his eyes, Kagome spoke softly.

“I’d like it if you and Inuyasha came to live with me. I have a two bedroom condo, so there’s room for you and your brother as long as you both don’t mind sharing a room together.” Kagome smiled sheepishly, shaking her head. The smell of lemons and strawberries filled the air subtly. “I’m only 20 but I’d like for us to be a family. I also have a decent night job, so don’t worry about expenses!. I don’t want you to think of this as anything more than me wanting to take care and love you and your brother. If that’s okay?”

Her question hung in the air as Kagome waited with baited breath, hoping for an answer that would be better for all of their lives.

”Tsuki wrote to me about you all a few months ago, how happy she was to know you all. If i hadnt been stubborn, she Invited me to their wedding. I just thought I had more time to mend things wth my sister. Your father seemed like a great man. I’d really like to know you both. If you’d let me.”

Sesshomaru’s eyes left Kagome’s as he looked at Inuyasha, who was having his first peaceful sleep since the accident. He watched as Kagome continued to run her hands through their hair.

A quiet “Yes.” Stilled Kagome’s hand, a beautiful smile filled her face. With that smile, Sesshomaru knew he would make their new mother figure proud.

———————————

————–

10 years later

Motherhood had its ups and downs.  Boys going through puberty had been an entirely different situation Kagome had no idea how to prepare for. But even with their rebellious stage, somehow both of her 20 year old sons had made it into an amazing college. Full scholarships were given to her sons and both had worked so hard in each of their studies to be where they are today.

Her oldest son, by only 2 minutes as Inuyasha would say, Sesshomaru had become immersed in Kendo soon after he and his brother were adopted and put on her family register. At the time, Kagome had figured that putting them both into an extra curricular activity would help mend parts of their hearts that a mother’s love might not reach. 

What she hadn’t realized was how well Sesshomaru would take to kendo. The strict environment fit his personality and stoic behavior. Although once you had him open up to you, he showed you his kindness that resonated in his heart. Becoming a devoted student to his kendo sensei, he trained hard. But not only in kendo, he applied the same principle towards his schooling. Never having bad marks to bring home, junior high and high school had been a breeze academically. Endless wins at kendo tournaments had lead to him getting multiple offers from different colleges as soon as he graduated from high school. His academics were stellar, even without the Kendo scholarship, he could’ve still gotten into any college of his choice. Majoring in law and business, Sesshomaru often amazed her at his tenacity and perseverance.

Now her youngest, Inuyasha, who’s temperament was the complete opposite of his brother. He was brash, often excessive with his treatment of others but just as kind and smart underneath his “macho-man” behavior as his brother. Initially Kagome had enrolled both of her sons into kendo, but after the first practice she has realized quickly that while her oldest son was more stoic and reserved, completely fitting the art of kendo. Her youngest just didn’t appreciate or like the strict routine of kendo. After mulling over ideas for awhile together, Kagome had suggested trying football or baseball. When those didn’t pan out as well as they had both hoped, it had been a random stroke of luck that they had come across a classmate of her son’s who was on his way to swimming practice. Watching Inuyasha’s eyes light up with curiosity, his classmate invited them to come along. Miroku was a sweet boy but with a pervy attitude which he had proudly proclaimed was just like his father. Stifling a giggle, all Kagome could do was nod politely. Kids were weird.

Inuyasha had taken so well to swimming. He was a natural in the water, it had amazed her, watching the transformation and the happiness that spread across his face. Unlike his brother, who’s only indication of happiness was how his eyes brightened with awe. Her two boys who looked so alike, were so different. You’d never have guessed that 6 months ago they had gone through a tough time.

With all his achievements in swimming, Inuyasha had also been offered multiple scholarships from universities. While he did not come off as studious, he was very serious about his education. Always maintaining perfect marks and doing well in school, Kagome never had to worry about her sons. Inuyasha, her future doctor and Sesshomaru a future lawyer or business man. Especially since they both decided to attend the same college together. Which Inuyasha said was a coincidence only, nonetheless she was relieved they’d go through college together at such a prestigious school. As they had both decided to commute to college from home, she would’ve missed her sons terribly if they had chosen to dorm. Even though she never told them that, being an excessive helicopter mom wasn’t what she wanted.

Now here she was, the morning of their 20th birthday, baking a cake for when they awoke. Half chocolate and half vanilla, their favorite. There was about 10 more minutes left on the timer and Kagome had already laid out what she needed to decorate. Carefully she mixed the buttercream, cautiously to avoid over mixing.

At 30 years old, she still managed to look like she was in her early 20s. When Kagome and her sons would go out, whether it was to the market or just a stroll, strangers would always assume one of them was her boyfriend. It always made her laugh at the pink that would tinge her son’s cheeks. Probably embarrassed that people thought their mother figure, an old woman, was taken as their girlfriend.

During the 10 years that had passed, she had managed to graduate university with a masters degree in business and a minor in culinary. An odd pairing of majors, but it fit her perfectly when she had decided to open her own specialty bakery. It kept a steady income for her family. But her night job, which her sons had no idea what it entailed, she’d kept from the time she adopted them. Kagome didn’t work there often but when she did, it was to unwind and destress. Even now, she still felt the need to guard her secret. If only for just a while more.

The oven’s timer beeping, quickly brought Kagome out of her thoughts of the past. Taking out the cakes from the oven and placing them carefully on cooling racks. Now all she had to do was wait for the layers to cool properly before putting the finishing touches. Breakfast was ready and her heart was full.

The rising sun ray’s filtered in from the window. Giving a soft amber glow to her living room. Kagome’s eyes strayed to the dining table. Flashbacks of two young boys with silver hair and golden eyes. Endless stories about their days and countless sleepovers with their teammates and friends. It really was amazing how much joy her sons brought to her life. 10 years had gone by so fast and now they were men.  Checking the time, it’d only be about another hour or so before her boys woke up.

Checking the temperature of cakes layers, Kagome quickly determined that they were cool enough to begin icing. Placing one layer down, she smoothed the vanilla buttercream frosting over half the layer. Being careful not to go over the other half of the layer. Taking a scoop of the chocolate buttercream, Kagome covered the other half perfectly. Quickly repeating the process till her 4 layers stood proudly while she began to pipe small decorations onto the cake. One weird quirk her boys shared, they didn’t like icing on their cakes except to separate the layers. Smiling fondly, Kagome knew how annoyed they’d both become if she even mentioned that they shared quite a few likes and dislikes.

Attempting to locate where she had put the candles, Kagome knew she had them just the other day. Searching cupboards and drawers, where it would’ve made complete sense for them to be. She suppressed a groan when they were nowhere to be found. Rubbing her temples, she knew where they must be now. In her blasted junk drawer. Running her hand through her raven tresses, accidentally smearing frosting in some of her strands of hair. Kagome could already hear Sesshomaru lecturing her about cleaning out the drawer of “no return” as Inuyasha would call it. Really, who was supposed to be the parent?!

Striding to her junk drawer by the doorway that was adjacent to her son’s room, quietly as possible Kagome dug through her mess. Just to come up with nothing. Frustrated with her habit of misplacing items, Kagome thumped her head against the wall letting out a frustrated groan. Of all the days for her clumsy habits to kick in, it had to be today. What was a birthday cake without candles? Just a random cake. Banging her head against the wall again, instead of feeling the wall with her forehead. Kagome’s head had instead met something cushiony and warm. Confused, turned her head to the side to see Inuyasha’s smirking face.

“Having problems Gome?” Sarcasm covered his words, “Be careful would ya, wouldn’t want you to get more memory problems up there.” Inuyasha said as he tapped her forehead.

“Inu! What’re you doing up so early? And don’t tease me, respect your mother figure. Geez.” Rolling her eyes, Kagome missed the second where Inuyasha’s smile dimmed.

“Yeah yeah, I got ya. So what’re you looking for in that drawer of no return?” Brushing up against Kagome’s back to peer over her head. “What’d you lose time Gome?” Inuyasha asked, while nuzzling his face on her soft hair.

“I somehow misplaced the candles for your guys cake. But I’ll find them! I know where they are....probably.” Kagome replied sheepishly before she swatted Inuyasha’s arm. “What’d I tell you about that? Makes me feel small.” 

“You gotta face reality Gome, you ARE small. Compared to me and the bro. Well, and every average sized Japanese person.” Inuyasha teased, bringing his arms around her as he continued to rest his head on hers. “Face reality and listen to me, a future doctor.” He stated proudly.

“Okay Dr. Higurashi. Calm down there.” Giggling softly, deep down Kagome appreciated how light hearted Inuyasha was. It’s what made him, Inuyasha. But another part of her cared more for his hug Than she’d like to admit. She definitely needed to start dating. Now that her sons were technically men, she could get back out there as Sango said.

Breaking out of his hold to turn , Kagome hugged him quickly. “Oh, Happy Birthday! I can’t believe you woke up so early, even earlier than Sesshomaru. If you’re hungry, the foods ready. Help yourself.” Walking back to the kitchen to clean up her mess. Kagome got to work on washing her dishes.

“Man the food looks great Gome. I can’t wait to see what’s for dinner tonight.”

“I won’t be making dinner tonight Inu.” Kagome spoke over her shoulder as she continued to power through, washing the dishes. “Since you and Maru are finally 20, I assumed you two would go out drinking with your friends. Maybe even a couple of girls.” Teasing lightly, the painful twinge that resonated in her heart confused her. Chalking it up as a mother’s anxiety of her kids growing older. Kagome shook it off. “So I made plans with Sango, I finally caved to her demands about me starting to date again. I’ll most likely spend the whole night out after I close up the bakery, so you two can have the to your selves. Just don’t do anything really crazy and clean up after you’re done. Okay?”

The only thing that could be heard was the clinking of dishes, as Kagome washed them. Confused at the lack of response  from him, she turned slightly no longer seeing him by the dining table. “Inu? Did you hear me?” Thinking he had gone back to his room, shrugging her shoulders Kagome brushed it off. Until strong arms caged her in. 

“You can’t date anyone. If you’re going to belong to someone, become mine. I don’t want anyone to have you.” Inuyasha whispered heatedly into her ear. “I can’t stand it.”

Gasping in utter disbelief at the words of her son, Kagome shoves hard against the sink hitting her back to his chest. “What are you talking about?! That’s not funny Inu. I don’t appreciate being teased in that way.” Shaking her head, in an attempt to shake off the effects of Inuyasha’s words. He was her son.

“This isn’t a joke for me Kagome. I’ve felt this way for a long time.” Frustrated, Inuyasha ran his hand through his shoulder length silky hair haphazardly. Making a move to come near her again, which resulted in Kagome avoiding his outstretched hand.

“Enough. I can’t hear this from you.” Voice shaking, “Did I do poorly raising you? Is it my fault?” 

“No! It’s not like that Gome, but I can’t help how I feel. Especially if someone else is going to come and take you away.”

“What’s all this noise, Inuyasha? Don’t cause Kagome any problems.” Sesshomaru stated as he walked out from the room.

Silence was his only answer. Cocking his head to the side, all he could take from the situation was Kagome’s reddened face that refused to meet his or Inuyasha’s eyes. And Inuyasha who only had eyes for her. The awkward silence was extremely uncomfortable, especially in their home which hadn’t had one since the time Kagome first adopted them.

As if out of a trance, Kagome snapped out of it. “Ah, ha-happy birthday Maru! Inu and I just had a misunderstanding but it’s all cleared up.” Walking over to Sesshomaru, she hugged him quickly before letting go. “I just explained to him that I planned to celebrate your birthdays this morning instead of tonight. I’ll be letting you two have the house to yourselves while I spend the night elsewhere. Ugh, my clothes are a mess, let me change first and we’ll have breakfast and your cake.” Kagome said hurriedly. Her mind was a mess, she was a mess. Anxiety rolled off her body in waves. “Eat! I’ll be right out.” Walking away before a gentle hand grasped her arm.

“Where will you be spending the night?” Sesshomaru asked.

Scoffing, Inuyasha replies before she could. “She said she has a date. Sango set it up.”

Without missing a beat and still not releasing Kagome’s arm from his gentle hold. Sesshomaru’s body fully faced Kagome, while his eyes met Inuyasha’s. “And brother, what happened when you found out this information?” Sesshomaru’s cool voice brought shivers up Kagome’s spine. She knew he was annoyed.

“I told her how I felt. I don’t regret it and I won’t apologize to you or her.” Crossing his arms across his chest, Inuyasha cockily stated “I love her.”

After each word Inuyasha spoke, Sesshomaru’s grip became tighter and tighter. Not painful, but firm an unyielding. In an uncharacteristic sign of his frustration, Sesshomaru swiftly ran his hand through his waist length hair. Another habit that he and Inuyasha shared. Forgetting it was in his signature pony tail. Causing it to become unkempt.

“Why does Inuyasha’s confession make you flee Kagome?” 

“Sesshomaru? Wha-what? Let go I don’t want to talk about this.”

“I’d like to hear your answer and I’m sure my brother would like to know as well.”

“The answer should be obvious! I’m your mother, I raised you both.” Stuttering out her answer, Kagome felt flushed. Why was this even something to talk about? Especially with the two boys she raised. “It’s inappropriate...” Shutting her eyes so she wouldn’t meet Sesshomaru’s piercing gaze.

Sesshomaru embraced her gently, before asking, “So picture it, if he and I were strangers to you and you saw us as we are now out in the streets, in the market or at your bakery. You’re standing their with your beautiful smile that shines, captivating our hearts as you are just as captivated by us.” Stroking her hair as her body trembled slightly. “Could we become your partners, become yours?” Tilting her head up to meet her gaze, Sesshomaru kissed her softly.

“What the hell Sesshomaru! Don’t do that to her damnit!”  

Inuyasha’s sudden shout brought Kagome out of Sesshomaru’s spell. Tears quickly came to her eyes as she broke free of his embrace. “I don’t understand...you too Sesshomaru?”

Releasing a sigh before he answered her, Sesshomaru confessed, “We have always loved you, from the moment you came for us at the funeral. No one else wanted us, only you.” Cupping her cheek in his hand, brushing the tears away as they fell. “We wanted to become good men that are unrivaled. I, we, wanted you to see us as men. In the way we see you as a beautiful woman.”

Clenching her eyes shut, heart full of anguish, “So I was the only one that believed we were a family?”

“No Gome, it’s not like that. I mean, we just. It’s hard to explain!” Inuyasha exclaimed.

“I need to think, I just can’t be around you two right now. Eat and Study hard.” The twins could only watch as Kagome quickly gathered some of her belongings before bolting out the door.

The slamming of the door only brought the feeling of finality to what had occurred this morning.

“Great job brother.” An exasperated sigh escaped Sesshomaru’s lips As he put Inuyasha in a choke hold

“Gah! I’m sorry!”

**AN #2/Warning: threesomes! Hahaha**

 


End file.
